dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Tula (New Earth)
| Weight = 119 lbs | Weight2 = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bob Haney; Nick Cardy | First = Aquaman Vol 1 33 | Death = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 9 | Overview = Tula was the second Aquagirl, a girlfriend of Garth and loyal to Atlantis. | HistoryText = Origin Tula lost her parents soon after her birth. She was found and adopted by one of the royal families of Atlantis. For most of her youth, she remained secluded in the royal home, where she was taught in the Atlanteans ways and traditions. At a young age, she met Garth, the ward of the king, and though she liked him, he did not see much in her. Much later, she ventured out of the palace, and met up with Garth, now Aqualad. The teenagers fell in love, and both in need for appreciation, they left the kingdom looking for adventure. With the fun over, they returned home. Aquagirl left most adventuring to the boys, only rarely accompanying them. She usually baby-sat Aquababy. Adventures Tula would sometimes help Aqualad with missions during his time with the Teen Titans; she became an honorary member.DC Comics Encyclopedia When Aquaman left his throne to search for his then-missing wife Mera, Tula played an important role in Atlantis. Atlantis was ruled by Narkran in Aquaman's absence, and he ruled Atlantis as a dictatorship. His reign fell only when Tula led a rebellion against him with Mupo. -48 Tula returned to Atlantis to live with Garth. She joined Garth aided the Titans in bringing down the H.I.V.E. once and for all. -47 Death During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Tula helped Garth fight Shark and Black Manta in Hudson Bay. From the surface, Chemo polluted the water with toxic waste. Tula was caught by the poison and died. A statue of Tula was built in the "Hall of Fallen Titans" at Titans Tower, alongside the original Hawk and Dove, Kole, and others. Blackest Night Aquagirl was revived along with many other Atlanteans. With Aquaman and Dolphin, she ambushed Mera and Tempest at the old lighthouse. Tula succeeded in killing Garth, but Mera got away. She followed the newly-converted Garth in an assault on Titans Tower with several other fallen Titans, but she was destroyed by the white light of Dove. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** : Tula had limited telepathy. | Abilities = * * | Strength = Aquagirl possessed a strength level that would be considered superhuman by surface world standards. By Atlantean standards, Tula possessed the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engaged in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = * : Atlanteans can only exist outside of water for a limited period of time or else they will dehydrate, asphyxiate and ultimately die. ** : Proximity to fire will speed up the rate of dehydration. | Equipment = * Black Lantern Ring | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Aquagirl | Links = * Tula article at Titanstower.com * Tula bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}